Daddy Issues 6-3-14
Participants Akiyo Yuki Nobu Rinha Itsumo Yamanaka Roleplay ShadowValcore: -Itsy had come home late from the forest she had been out trying to catch a bunny for hours so that she could train with it later on but it took her till way past the sun setting to finally catch one and she had gotten home in the early morning hours. She had changed into old baggy cloths that she thought possible had been her fathers at one time that he outgrew and left for her. After crawling into her bed she drifted to sleep swiftly and only a few hours later she woke up falling out of bed her large bed in shock from a loud knock echoing through her small apartment. Grumbling Itsy got up from the floor and glared at the door as another knock came and she realized someone was knocking for her..- “I’M COMING” -she yelled in an annoyed loud voice that she was sure who ever was at the door could hear as well as probably everyone else in the apartments next to her own. She lazily made her way across the dark room that was dimly lit by the moon and slow rising sun. Itsy was in an old dirty clothes a black shirt that loosely hung over her top and a pair of grey baggy pants on the bottom. Her light blonde hair was matted and tangled on the top of her head from her sleep she had no time to fix it nor did she care at the moment since the person was still knocking even though she had said she was on her way. Itsy’s pale blue eyes still looked tired as she pulled open the door of her apartment and saw a Chunin standing in front of her her eyes. Confused and Shocked Itsy tilted her head to the right trying to make sure she was not still asleep. She had never heard of a Chunin coming to the door of a Genin at least not this early in the morning. She stared at him with confusion waiting for him to say something but after several minutes of silence she spoke.- “Can I help you?” The Chinin looked over her and laughed she glared at him but his smile disappeared “Yamanaka Itsumo?” - He said in a straightforward and monotone voice not giving away that her appearance amused him any longer and Itsy nodded he handed her a scroll and walked away. She looked at the scroll as she grumbled and went back into her apartment slamming the door behind her. What could possible be that important that they had to wake her up before the sun was up. She ripped open the seal and unrolled the scroll reading it over and tossing it aside she was now more angry than she had been it was a letter from her father announcing that he would be getting remarried. Her blue eyes now burned with anger as stormed off back into her room where she changed into her normal clothes and tied her nappy hair into a bun so that it didn't matter how messy it looked. She didn't care though as she pulled on her shoes and ran out of the apartment out into the morning drizzle that was falling around her. Itsy kept running through the village not caring if she kicked mud at anyone the anger in her burning she needed to do something so she ran to the training grounds on the edge of the village.- LightFang: -Akiyo would be sitting on the porch of his home watching the light rain fall before him. Lightly working his chakra intot he drops of rain he would casually be attempting to turn each droplet into a shard of ice. This was a relatively knew thing he had learned. The ability to form and mold Ice. This was due to his clans kekkei genkai and ever since he discovered this within himself he has practiced it any chance he got. As he was playing with the rain he would notice a girl running past in an angry haste. "Hmm this might be interesting.." Akiyo would launch himself up to the roof tops and tail this young genin as she moved. Due to his skill he was certain she would be unable to detect his presence, as well as with her as mad as she was he hardly thought she would even be alert to it. As he followed her he would find himself at the training grounds. Thinking to himself he would note that not many others opt to train in the rain, even as pathetic as this rain is. As the two had entered th training feild Akiyo would sneak up behind the young girl and raise both hands open palmed toward her. Focusing his chakra to his hands Akiyo would quickly attempt to form a dome of ice around the girl. Due to the speed of such jutsu and the stealth he was sure to have kept behing her he was certain that this would be a successful venture. Lowering his hands to his sides and opening a small hole in the back of the ice dome Akiyo would say, "Chill out loser... What's got ya so riled up eh?" Akiyo would stare down at the girl trying to put on a cool guy facade with a plain uncaring face and a dull voice.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy ran through the rain finally reaching the training grounds her anger had clouded her judgment as she finally stopped in the middle of the grounds her eyes slipping closed as she started to summon her chakra around her a purple glow started to form as she suddenly felt a coldness surrounding her. Her eyes shot open just in time to see the dome closing around her she swore out loud she was stupid she let her guard down and ended up being surrounded by ice but not unarmed she pulled out a kunai out of the side pocket of her pants as she heard a voice from behind her she jumped and turned around quickly to glare at him as he spoke she glared harder- “It’s none of your business why i am angry now let me out of here!” -she yelled out in anger this was not what she needed right now she was angry and this just made her more mad she took the hand with the kunai in it and slammed the kunai against the ice below the hole trying to break the ice- LightFang: -Akiyo would laugh softly as he saw the girl start to try and break the ice stabing a kunai into it. "Sorry miss, my ice doesnt work that way. That ice could take an explosion and still stand." Akiyo would crack a grin as he couldn't hold that cool guy act anymore. "And in a way, it is my business. Cause a shinobi should never let emotions cloud their judgement. Your so angry you didn't even notice me till you were trapped. What if i was the enemy huh?" Akiyo would still be grinning as he looked through the hole at the girl. "Like i said before, Chill out and tell me whats up?" He would seem to be putting off a friendly vibe as he often tried to do toward those he didnt know. However he was keeping one hand over his kunai pouch should a hostile situation arise and this girl snap on him. Akiyo had learned to never drop his gaurd around women, ever since the chunin exams he has kept that lesson with him.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy’s grip on her kunai tightened as she glared up at the boy who stood in front of her now laughing at her about trying to break the ice, She knew Ice jutsu was hard to break but she didn’t care she hated being locked up in a cage like she was some kind of animal though the boy made a point she had let her emotions cloud her judgement but also she knew where she was at the time safe inside her own village not that she was really safe someone could attack at any time but right now she didn’t care what her father was doing was worse than dying in her eyes he had never remarried when she was a child now why was he marry this woman who he just meet now after all this time of it being just the two of them...she pushed the thought from her mind the boy seemed nice enough except for the fact he locked her up in a dome of ice and she wasn't going to tell him why she was angry but she needed to calm down and she couldn't do that in the ice she felt the kunai in her hand as she glared at the boy. She debated using the kunai and throwing it out the hole in the ice at him but she didn’t know him he could be more powerful and close the ice dome around her leaving her here to die if she did that she had to be reasonable and use her head.- “Fine ill calm down but let me out of this cage…..” LightFang: -Raising both hands Akiyo would close them and pull them apart as the ice seemed to melt away into a ring shaped puddle around the girl. Droping his hands again Akiyo would then say," Alright lets start with basics, Im Akiyo Yuki. Whats your name?" Akiyo would say as he kept the grin on his face.if she gave her name Akiyo would then ask, "Alright, so what got you so mad?" He would pause as if to give her time to responding. However knowing she probably wouldn't Akiyo would go on saying, "Oh come on, if you dont talk about it then it will build a rage inside you.." Akiyo would not let up on this subject as anytime she would deny telling him he would just pester on continueing to question her on it. He was determined to make her open to him, or maybe he was just that big of a knucklehead.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy lowered her hand with the kunai and put it back in her pouch as she looked at him her anger subsided a little as she nodded- “Thank You, I am Itsumo Yamanaka” -she said stepping out of the puddle of water though she was now once again getting rained on so it didn’t matter to her but she wanted away from what had just held her captive. The strangeness of his questioning confused her no one had cared about her enough to ask before when she was angry not that she cared she just didn’t want to be around people most of the time she had always dealt with things on her own or with her father. her eyes narrowed at the thought of her father who was now going to have someone else. The boy had a point though rage was a useless emotion and she should be more rational than letting the rage be there but she couldn't help it she felt betrayed by her own father she shook her head.- “Nothing my father is just getting married.” -she muttered kicking at the puddle in front of her still annoyed with herself and her father but starting to calm down her anger still there but pushed back.- LightFang: -Akiyo's ears would twitch at the word "married" as he raised his hands outward and said, "Then why are you mad? That sounds like great news to me!" AKiyo would say this loudly and boldly, completely forgeting that this news was what was making the girl so angry. AKiyo would place both his hands on this girls shoulders and look at her saying, "Your father found someone he trusts enough to share his life with, and not just his life, but your life too. Cant you see that is good news. Who ever this woman is obviously makes him happy and he has found a reason to add her to your family." Akiyo would pull back from this girl a moment and nod sage like as he spoke. "This woman must be something else for him to want to marry her. You should give her a chance and try to get to know her. If not for your sake then why not your fathers? Don't you want him to be happy? Does he not deserve that?"- ShadowValcore: -Itsy sighed as she listened to the boys explanation of what was going on it was true her father had seemed to be sad lately much more than he had before now that she was no longer home and was out in the world on her own, but she was more confused why had he waited so long did he not want her to grow up with a woman in her life to now she was out on her own he finds someone to replace her mother who she didn’t know. Why couldn’t he find the time to come tell her himself instead of writing her a letter. Her blue eyes darkened a bit at the thought.- “Yes I want him to be happy, Yes he deserves that but he could have found another way….to tell me not having someone wake me up at daybreak and put a letter in my hand...He could have made time to come tell me himself to tell me he is replacing my mother now after 12 years of waiting, now that i am gone…” -she sighed her anger building again she shook her head and looked up letting the rain drops hit her in the face.- “Sorry you don’t want to hear this its stupid I don’t like being a whiny girl” Guest_NobuAkimichi: -The sky was riddled with dark grey clouds that flashed with a grand brightness. Thunder would pound the earth and at some points I could of sworn shook the earth below me. I grimaced at the sound and wished that I could scream at the Gods and tell them to shut up as I was attempting to concentrate. But of course, this was beyond asking for. I was lying upon my back off in a field not too far off from the training fields. I found myself wandering about a lot and avoiding that area since everyone and their mothers liked to disturb me there. Plus, trouble seemed to follow me and I was afraid to get in any more. I had already made quite the reputation with many of the Genin in the village, and was often becoming paranoid that they may try to sneak up on me and give their own self deserved justice on me. I smirked though, the thought of violence sparking to mind and the adrenaline that followed was well worth the trouble I was making. My mind was like a train off its tracks recently. Between the drama of the Genin, the urge to consume more knowledge, the need to train and become strong, and also what sort of ninja that I wanted to be would always nag at the back of my mind. I was getting a slight idea, but I was having some difficulties actually training to perform the jutsu’s that I wanted to perform. Wrapped around my hand I had nothing more than a simple wire. I held it above myself, my golden eyes studying the metal and simultaneously , working to thread my chakra through it. I had been attempting this for some days now, and was starting to be able to use my chakra to manipulate the weightless wire and bend it. But I could not manipulate this to where I didn’t need the wire. I wanted to eventually be able to perform this technique without the use of the metal wire aiding me, but It would probably be a few more weeks. This task was becoming more difficult as I felt the rain pelt against my body, hitting the wire even at times and giving it a weight I wasn’t accustomed to which caused it the to falter for a second. It wasn’t as though I couldn’t fix the error in my ways, and would quickly asses the wire and even out the amount of chakra I needed to filter into it. Between the rain and thunder, this was the perfect opportunity to become accustomed to the terrible scenarios I might find myself in, and could adjust appropriately. It would be interesting though to see what sort of things I could do with this technique. I had yet to really see anyone taking this sort of path among the Genin. What fun it will be to surprise them. This could be what would give me the upper hand, but I knew I had a lot of work to do. Continuing my practice of pushing the chakra through the wire, I start to practice leading the thread further and further away from me while making basic shapes with the wire.- LightFang: -Akiyo would listen to the girl as she went on babbling. He would close his eyes and bring one hand up to his chin as he nodded as if he was really considering everything she was saying. It was almost comical the way he was behaving. "Well If you want him to tell you a better way then why not confront him about it. I mean he is your father after all, surely he would talk to you about it." Akiyo would then lower his hands and continue saying, "Also, I doubt he is replacing your mother. He is probably seeking companionship. As you said now your gone moving on to shinobi world and leaving him alone again. Before he had you to keep him company, maybe he just doesn't want to be left alone. Not to say this is your fault, just that he may like to have some company in his life is all." Akiyo would start look off noticing the rain suddenly was picking up rather heavily. "As for the whiny girl thing, your just trying to vent out your feelings. And thats all i was trying to get ya to do. Feels good not to have that all bottled up inside ya anymore doesnt it. Now then, we better both get out of this rain before we catch hypothermia or pneumonia.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy shuddered the rain was getting colder and harder as she listened to him speak her skin starting to get the little bumps on it from the cold. she nodded her head slightly looking over at him with her blue eyes finally seeing reason and feeling stupid about how she acted..- “Thank You”-she said feeling a bit better her emotions had cooled off listening to his reasoning she had no right to be mad but getting mad wasn't the answer she had to talk to her father running off into the rain wasn't the answer especially when she was supposed to be smarter than this. Sighing softly she turned.- “yah we should”- She said as she started to head back towards the village to get out of the rain though she was sure it wouldn’t last all day at least she hopped not because then she would have to wait for another day to go catch a rabbit to practice with since she wasn't going to catch any larger animal to try her clan jutsu on.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I watched the thin metal wire engulfed in a soft purple hue which was my chakra, reach up to the sky and bend to my will. It was becoming more second nature to be able to do this normally, but this damn rain was beginning to edge away at me. It was difficult to concentrate the chakra through this wire, and even then I was also attempting to concentrate it even more thickly, so that way I could try to extend my chakra and perform the technique I read about. I watched as the purple aura that surrounded the wire actually became darker at the end, it taking on a more mass like substance and began to slip out away from the wire. I couldn’t tell if the water slipping down my cheek was from sweat, or if it were from the rain that poured over me. I noticed the increase in the rain in time and with the actually enthusiastic smile that crossed over my lips, I was about to celebrate that I was beginning to work out, and I could see that I could stretch the strings out slightly. But within seconds of this, a bolt of lightning struck down relatively close to me, striking down upon a tree. The victim of that bolt of lightning was none other than a tree that was near that same training field, and had split it down the middle. The sound almost matched that of a freight train running into a steel wall, the collision of the metal upon metal was horrific, and caused my hearing to become muffled with a loud ringing. I quickly say up, losing all concentration and the manipulation of chakra faded, causing the wire to fall limp and collapse on top of me. I could feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest as I simply stared at the broken tree, almost shocked that it hadn’t stuck me. Taking a deep breath, I looked down to the wire, and was extremely disappointed.- Damnit… I thought I had it… LightFang: -Akiyo would smile as he watched the genin run off. He would then pat himself on the back and speak to himself saying, "Job well done Akiyo, made another genin's day a little brighter. Oh thank you Akiyo, I always try to do my best." He said as if he was answering himself. He would start to laugh at himself a little bit as he thought he was funny. He then would tilt his head side to side cracking his neck and put a face on that seemed to be more serious. "Welp best get home." He said as he started off down the path. As he walked Akiyo would continue to catch raindrops in his Ice Release by attempting to quickly turn them into ice droplets. On his way home he had collected a bit of a handfull of droplets all glistening lightly in their froze drip like shape. As he stepped back on the pourch of his how Akiyo would drop his hand letting the ice drops fall from his grasp. Quickly they would all reform into water and splash against the wood of his front steps. He then would enter his house where his mother had prepared hot cocoa for the family. He would smile and say, "Im home, sadly no missions today. However i think i made a new friend." He would be smiling as he took a glass of cocoa and sat down in the family room to listen to his father tell a story of when he was young.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I mumbled softly to myself a series of curses about getting so far yet being so far away. I wondered just how much I could do with this, and even more wondered if I was wasting my time. It seemed like a feat to do the jutsu’s, but I didn’t care. If anything, this would assist my medical ninjutsu with having to make my chakra manipulation more precise. Shrugging my shoulders and sitting there looking upon the smouldering tree that was struck by lightning, I started to figure it was about time to head home. I had been laying here in the rain for long enough practicing this jutsu, I was soaked, cold, and now becoming frustrated. Raising myself to my feet and substituting my thoughts with that of food and warm drinks along with a possible trip to the hot springs later on when the rain stopped, I started to walk off in the direction of the village. All the while walking, my lips parted only in the center and my tongue curled so that as I blew out, I whistled a soft tune. It was a little shocking I walked with such calm and ease as I just witnessed the lightning strike the tree, and didn’t worry about being hit myself. Though the odds of lightning even striking remotely close to one another consecutively was much too unfavorable, so thanks to my own intelligence, I didn’t have much worry.-